


The van Persie Song

by ephemeral (safiradh)



Series: Our Love Song [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safiradh/pseuds/ephemeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kunjungan Cesc ke Arsenal di bulan Desember. Ia menyadari apa saja yang sudah ia tinggalkan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The van Persie Song

**Author's Note:**

> All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. I made no profit from this fanfiction

Suatu malam di bulan Desember. Dimulai dari sebuah sapaan singkat—

"Hai Robin, apa kabar?"

Dan begitu saja. Begitu saja tahu-tahu Cesc muncul di depan pintu rumah Robin. Menyapanya dengan senyum lebar seakan tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Seakan segalanya baik-baik saja. Seakan ini seperti dulu.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Robin untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi. Cesc di London? Di depan pintu rumahnya? Dengan koper besar di tangan? Memasang senyuman inosennya? Senyuman yang selalu Robin sukai. Ah, lupakan yang terakhir.

Satu kesimpulan muncul di kepalanya: apa ini nyata?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Akhirnya Robin bersuara. Memandang Cesc dengan pandangan menuduh.

Cesc memasang cengiran _boyish_. "Err berkunjung?”

Robin mengangkat alis, merasa tidak puas dengan alasan itu. "Cuaca London di musim dingin itu parah, bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berkunjung.”

Kali ini Robin butuh alasan yang bagus.

"Mungkin aku merindukan cuaca ekstrem ini." Cesc menjawab setengah berbisik. Tersenyum lemah. Ia seperti hendak mengucapkan kalimat yang lain, tapi ia menahannya.

Bukan itu yang Cesc rindukan.

Cesc hanya memandang Robin, dan pemuda Belanda itu balik memandangnya. Mereka hanya saling memandang untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar.

 _Kau tahu kenapa aku ada di sini, Robin_. Benak Cesc berbicara.

_Aku tahu.  
_

Entah bagaimana, mereka masih terkoneksi dengan cara yang aneh. Dengan cara yang Robin pikir sudah tidak mungkin mereka miliki lagi.

"Oh." gumam Robin kemudian. Tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi.

"Dan omong-omong, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Bagaimana kabarmu, Robin?"

Lucu sekali ketika orang yang sudah membuat kepalanya sakit selama beberapa bulan terakhir kini menanyakan kabarnya. Ada jeda sebelum Robin membuka mulut. "Baik, kurasa." Jawabnya dengan nada tidak yakin. Ia mengangkat alis ketika balik bertanya, “Kau?"

Cesc hanya tersenyum. Tidak menjawabnya.

(***)

Cesc akan tinggal di rumah Robin selama ia ada di London. Robin bahkan tidak bertanya mengapa Cesc tidak tinggal di rumahnya yang lama atau memesan kamar hotel saja. Atau mungkin tinggal dengan kenalannya yang lain. Robin tidak bertanya mengapa Cesc malah mendatanginya. Ia tidak perlu tahu jawabannya. Lebih tepatnya, Robin sudah tahu jawabannya.

Shaqueel senang sekali dengan kehadiran Cesc. Mereka ber- _highfive_ , Cesc menggendongnya, dan lalu mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Dina Layla pun tampak nyaman dengan kehadiran Cesc di rumah ini. Bahkan Bouchra begitu pengertian dengan menyiapkan kamar tamu untuk Cesc.

Robin tidak mengerti kenapa semuanya bisa tampak begitu normal?

Karena seharusnya tidak semudah ini, kan? Selama lima bulan terakhir ini ia pikir semua yang pernah ia miliki bersama Cesc sudah lenyap tanpa sisa. Ia pikir ia dan Cesc benar-benar sudah berakhir. Tapi ketika kini Cesc hadir di tengah-tengah keluarganya—dan bagaimana ia begitu mudah berbaur dengan semuanya—Robin tidak bisa membayangkan hal yang lebih sempurna dibandingkan ini.

Tapi gambaran sempurna itu segera rusak ketika ia dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa Cesc sudah tidak di London lagi. Ia sudah bukan pemain Arsenal lagi. Ia kini adalah pemain Barcelona. Ini hanya kunjungan singkat, beberapa hari kemudian ia pasti akan kembali pulang.

Robin tersenyum sedih. Ini bisa menjadi begitu mudah. Hubungan yang mereka miliki bisa saja bertahan selamanya. Mereka nyaris mendapatkan segalanya. Tapi kenapa, Cesc? Kenapa?

_Kenapa kau pergi?  
_

(***)

“Hey, bawa aku ke Shenley.”

Tatapan Cesc seperti anak kecil yang menginginkan permen ketika mengatakannya. Tampak begitu berbinar, hingga Robin bahkan tidak bisa bereaksi semestinya.

 “Untuk apa kau ke sana?” tanya Robin heran. Mengunjungi London adalah satu hal, mengunjungi Shenley adalah hal yang lain. Dan tentu saja aneh bagi Robin mendengar Cesc ingin pergi ke _training ground_ Arsenal mengingat ia sudah tidak punya kepentingan lagi di sana. Ia sudah bukan siapa-siapa.

Baik Robin maupun Cesc sama-sama terluka dengan kenyataan itu.

Cesc memaksakan diri tersenyum, berusaha tidak memperhatikan nada heran Robin barusan. “Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan teman-teman. Aku belum memberi tahu mereka kalau aku ada di London.” Jelas Cesc. “Aku bahkan belum menyentuh ponselku sejak aku ada di sini.” Ia tertawa kecil kemudian.

Robin tahu itu kebohongan. Bukan ‘bertemu dengan teman-teman’ yang Cesc inginkan—hal itu tentunya bisa dilakukan kapan saja dan di lokasi yang lain. Yang Cesc inginkan hanyalah kembali ke Shenley, ke tempat semuanya bermula.

Melepas rindu dengan Arsenal.

“Baiklah.”

Maka Robin mengiyakan.

(***)

Cesc merasakan sebuah perasaan rindu yang aneh ketika ia kembali ke komplek latihan Shenley. Di _training ground_ Arsenal. La Masia baginya seperti rumah, tapi berada di tempat ini juga bagai pulang ke rumah. Konsep ‘rumah’ bagi Cesc memang begitu kabur.

Baginya Barcelona adalah kampung halaman, dan menyenangkan sekali ketika ia akhirnya bisa pulang. Tapi tidak jarang juga ia merasa kerinduan yang begitu menyakitkan dengan London. Seakan ia meninggalkan sebagian dari dirinya di tempat ini.

Cesc Fabregas lahir dan besar di Barcelona. Tapi ia tumbuh menjadi dewasa di London Utara. Ia memiliki sahabat dan keluarga di Barcelona. Tapi cinta sejatinya ada di London Utara. Barcelona adalah darahnya. Tapi Arsenal adalah jiwanya.

Dan tidak ada yang lebih membuat kepala Cesc sakit selain terombang-ambing di antara rasa cintanya pada dua klub itu.

“Nah, kita sudah sampai.”

Suara Robin menyadarkan Cesc dari lamunan panjangnya.

(***)

__  
“Arsenal adalah klub yang hebat, cepat atau lambat kau akan jatuh cinta dengan klub ini.”  


Thiery Henry pernah mengatakan hal itu saat pertama kali Cesc menginjakkan kaki di  Highbury. Dan saat itu ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyum. Siapa yang bisa menyangka jika di tahun-tahun selanjutnya ia memang benar-benar jatuh cinta. Dengan Arsenal. Dengan Robin. Dengan segala hal yang menjadi bagian dari klub ini.

Cesc masih jatuh cinta, kautahu. Ia masih memiliki perasaan itu sampai sekarang.

Ia memandang Robin yang kini berjalan di sebelahnya. Sekarang baru jam 6 pagi, dan Cesc tahu ini memang kepagian untuk datang latihan. Ia bahkan tahu tidak semua orang memiliki akses untuk masuk seenaknya ke tempat ini. Tapi ia berjalan dengan Robin sekarang. Dengan sang kapten. Cesc tersenyum memikirkan hal itu.

“Kau kapten yang hebat.” Ia bergumam pelan.

Robin menghentikan langkahnya, yang membuat Cesc juga ikut berhenti. Pemuda Belanda itu memandang Cesc dengan pandangan gelap. “Jangan katakan itu.” Desisnya.

“Robin—“

“Semua orang mengatakannya, dan aku cukup bangga karena hal itu--” Robin melanjutkan dengan lambat. “Tapi tidak kau, Cesc. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulutmu.”

Cesc memksakan diri untuk tersenyum maklum. “Yeah.”

Mereka kembali berjalan dalam keheningan.

Kalimat Robin saat itu terdengar begitu jelas di kepala Cesc.

 __  
“Tapi biar bagaimanapun aku lebih memilih kau tetap tinggal ketimbang aku harus mengambil ban kapten ini.”  


Maaf, Robin, maaf...

(***)

Cesc berjalan dengan riang di sisi Robin. Ia bagai seorang fans yang memasuki tempat latihan klub favoritnya, berkali-kali menjerit girang hanya karena melihat poster Thiery Henry atau Robert Pires. Lalu nyengir-nyengir tidak jelas ketika melihat fotonya sendiri di Hall of Fame untuk para kapten. Senyumnya berubah menjadi sedih saat memandang foto Robin di sebelahnya.

Kapten baru Arsenal periode 2011/2012. Pengganti dirinya.

Cesc mendadak menyadari apa saja yang sudah ia tinggalkan. Apa yang saja yang sudah ia lepaskan hanya demi tujuannya pulang ke Barcelona. Ia baru menyadari ia telah kehilangan begitu banyak hal.

Arsenal. Ban kapten. Gooners. Emirates Stadium. Shenley. Robin...

Lihat apa yang kini ia dapat: Barcelona. Cules. Camp Nou. La Masia. Keluarga dan sahabat lama yang ia tinggalkan.

Cesc berjuang untuk tersenyum. Memaksakan diri untuk berpikir bahwa apa yang sudah ia dapat kini cukup berharga dengan apa yang sudah ia tinggalkan.

“Ada apa?” tanya Robin yang menyadari Cesc dari tadi diam.

“Tidak apa-apa, hanya mendadak merasakan perasaan sentimentil....” Cesc menjawab lirih.

Robin mengangkat alis. “Kau merindukan tempat ini?”

“Aku merindukan tiap sudut dari tempat ini.” Koreksi Cesc.

Robin tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia membuka pintu ruang ganti sambil berkata, “Selamat datang kembali, Cesc.”

(***)

Melihat loker yang dulu miliknya kini sudah diisii oleh orang lain, melihat jersey nomor 4 miliknya kini sudah berganti nama menjadi nama orang lain, melihat ruangan yang kini terasa asing. Cesc hanya bisa terdiam beberapa saat tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa.

Robin lalu meraih tangan Cesc, menariknya untuk masuk.

“Wah,” Cesc akhirnya bersuara. “Dekorasi untuk Natalnya bagus.”

Robin tertawa kecil, “Yeah, kami semua yang membuat dekorasinya.” Jelas Robin dengan wajah berbinar, memandangi hiasan yang ada. "Arsenal punya agenda sendiri untuk Natal."

Cesc mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Yeah, aku tahu. Kau mengatakannya seakan aku tidak pernah berada di sini."

Itu menyakiti Cesc ketika tahu ia bukan lagi bagian dari ‘kami’. Itu menyakiti Cesc ketika ia memandang Robin dan melihat tatapan matanya. Ya, Robin mungkin merasa bahwa Cesc tidak pernah berada di sini. Ia lalu menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan semua perasaannya.

“Cesc—“ Robin menyentuh bahu pemuda Spanyol itu, merasa tidak enak.

"Robin!"

Suara yang terdengar itu membuat Robin dan Cesc saling berpandangan. Dengan cepat Robin lalu mendorong Cesc ke sudut ruangan. Cesc yang masih kaget tidak bisa memberontak karena dorongan paksa itu. Tubuh Robin lebih besar darinya, dan sudah dari dulu ia selalu kalah jika adu tenaga dengan pemuda Belanda itu.

Robin membuka pintu di ujung ruangan. "MASUK KE SANA! CEPAT!" perintahnya.

"Hey, apa-apaan—“

Belum sempat Cesc bereaksi, Robin sudah keburu mendorongnya dengan keras. Cesc masuk, nyaris terjengkang. Robin buru-buru menutup pintu itu. Dan sedetik kemudian muncul Mikel Arteta di pintu masuk.

“Robin?” Ia memandang Robin lega. “Aku melihat mobilmu di lapangan parkir. Dari tadi aku mencarimu ternyata kau ada di sini."

Robin tersenyum kaku. "Yeah, hai."

“Latihan belum mulai, kan?”

“Mulai jam 9 kok, seperti biasa. Sekarang juga baru jam 6.”

Mikel mengangguk-angguk. "Ah iya, kau bicara dengan siapa tadi? Apa sudah ada yang datang juga selain kita berdua?"

Ekspresi Robin langsung berubah panik, tapi ia mencoba menyembunyikannya. "Siapa yang bicara? Aku tidak bicara dengan siapa-siapa." Elaknya. Lalu ia memandang Mikel. "Aku bicara denganmu!"

Ia tidak pernah menjadi pembohong yang handal.

Mikel tidak puas dengan jawaban itu, tapi ia memang tidak melihat siapapun di ruang ganti ini selain Robin. Pemain lain pun sepertinya belum datang. Maka ia telan saja segala kecurigaannya. “Oh, oke.”

"Ada apa, Mikel?" Robin bertanya, mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Mengenai kado-kado untuk pesta Natal--"

"Kita bicarakan nanti, aku sedikit sibuk sekarang. Saat makan siang, bagaimana?" Robin menawar. Ia melirik pintu tempat persembunyian Cesc dengan gelisah.

Mikel mengangguk. Saat makan siang, artinya ia akan makan siang dengan Robin. Perasaan senang yang tak bisa dijelaskan perlahan muncul. "Hm, oke."

Ia tersenyum pada Robin, sebelum kemudian berjalan pergi keluar.

Robin menghela nafas lega. Ia lalu membuka kembali pintu tempat Cesc berada. Cesc langsung menyeruak masuk dengan wajah sebal. Ia meringis sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi, Robin?! Kepalaku terbentur meja!" Cesc marah-marah sendiri, masih memegang kepalanya yang memang sedikit benjol.

Robin memasang tampang menyesal. " _Well_ , maaf." Ia lalu meletakkan tangannya di kepala Cesc yang terluka, mengusapnya perlahan.

Sentuhan tangan Robin terasa begitu menyembuhkan, hingga Cesc bahkan tidak punya energi untuk marah-marah lagi. Ia begitu menikmati bagaimana tangan Robin mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin dia melihatku?"

Robin melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Cesc. Ia memandang pemuda Spanyol itu dengan hati-hati. "Apa yang kau bicarkan?"

Cecs memutar matanya bosan. "Kau tahu maksudku! Yang barusan masuk tadi--Mikel Arteta, bukan? Kenapa kau menyembunyikanku darinya?"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikanmu darinya! Jika yang masuk tadi siapapun selain Arteta, aku akan tetap mendorongmu." Jawab Robin defensif.

"Yeah, kenapa?!" balas Cesc masih tidak terima. "Kau membuatku merasa seakan aku ini maling atau sejenisnya."

Ada jeda sesaat, di mana Robih hanya memandang Cesc tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia menjawab dengan lambat kemudian. " _Well_ , kau sudah bukan pemain Arsenal lagi, Cesc. Orang luar wajib memakai kartu pass jika memasuki wilayah ini."

Kau sudah bukan pemain Arsenal lagi. Kau orang asing. Kau bukan bagian dari kami. Kau hanya orang luar.

Dan itu amat menyakiti Cesc. Menyakitinya lebih dari yang ia pikir.

"Oh ... yeah, aku lupa hal itu." Lirihnya.

Robin menghela nafas, tampak menyesal juga karena mengatakan hal itu. Tapi memang itulah faktanya, Robin hanya menyampaikannya saja. "Tunggu di sini, biar kuambilkan kartu pass untukmu."

(***)

Cesc mengenakan kartu pass itu dengan tidak nyaman. Menggelantung di lehernya, semakin menunjukkan bahwa dirinya hanya orang asing yang tak punya kepentingan apa-apa di tempat ini. Cesc benci memakainya, tak pernah ia pikir akan ada hari di mana untuk berkeliaran di Shenley saja sampai harus memakai benda ini.

Tapi begitulah faktanya. Cesc lah yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Shenley. Maka ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Shenley sendiri sudah menolaknya.

Sakit sekali rasanya.

Cesc dan Robin berjalan beriringan menyusuri lapangan. Lapangan tempat latihan masih sepi, hanya ada satu atau dua pemain yang sudah datang. Mereka awalnya kaget melihat Cesc, merasa tidak percaya karena mantan  kapten mereka kini berada di Shenley.

“Wah, Cecs,” Aaron Ramsey berkata takjub. “Senang sekali melihatmu di sini.”

Andrey Arshavin langsung memeluknya erat. “Sebuah kejutan yang menyenangkan.”

Cesc tersenyum lebar. Ia lalu bernostalgia dengan mantan rekan setimnya itu. Robin hanya mengamati, sambil sesekali ikut menimpali. Mikel Arteta muncul beberapa saat kemudian. Ia tampak terkejut ketika melihat Cesc, dan Cesc sendiri sama canggungnya ketika melihat Mikel. Mereka berjabat tangan sambil memberi senyum yang sama-sama dipaksakan.

Robin langsung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa akan cukup sulit untuk mebuat Cesc dan Mikel akur.

“Apa Bos sudah datang?”

Semuanya tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Cesc barusan. Dan Cesc sendiri juga terkejut karena ia menanyakan hal itu. Kenapa ia menanyakan hal itu? Ia sendiri bahkan tidak yakin apa sanggup untuk bertemu dengan _Le Boss_ —Arsene Wenger.

“Ukh, dia belum datang.” Aaron menjawab.

“Oh,” gumam Cesc. Ia merasakan perasaan kecewa yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Robin menariknya menjauh kemudian. Berpamitan pada semuanya dan mengatakan ingin menemani Cesc berkeliling. Terdengar seperti _tour guide_. Dan itu aneh, karena Cesc mengenal tempat ini lebih baik dari mereka semua. Ia tidak membutuhkan tur, ia sudah 8 tahun menghabiskan waktu di Shenley.

Tapi sekarang ia hanya orang asing, bukan?

Cesc menggigit bibir. Hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti Robin.

 “Ada yang ingin kulihat.” Gumamnya.

Robin menghentikan langkahnya, memandang Cesc bingung. “Apa?”

Cesc tidak menjawab, ia hanya berjalan menuju beberapa pohon yang ada. Robin mengikutinya, masih tidak mengerti apa tujuan Cesc. Cesc berhenti di sebuah pohon yang sudah tua. Ia berjongkok di sana.

“Ukiran yang pernah kubuat di pohon.” Cesc menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Robin mengangkat alis. “Ukiran yang kau pernah bilang waktu itu?” tanyanya heran. “Kau benar-benar membuatnya?”

Cesc mengangguk dengan pandangan masih ke batang pohon itu. “Ya, aku membuatnya.”

Robin menggelengkan kepalanya. “Mustahil masih ada, itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu...”

“Lima tahun yang lalu.” Koreksi Cesc. Ia lalu meletakkan tangannya di batang itu, mengusap batang itu sampai bersih. Cukup sulit, karena pohon itu memang sudah tua. Ia tersenyum lebar beberapa saat kemudian. “Dan ya, masih ada.”

Robin ikut berjongkok di sebelah Cesc. Ia menahan nafasnya ketika melihat ukiran itu.

_C+R  
_

(***)

Mereka bertemu dengan Emmanuel Ebou di pinggir lapangan. Ketiganya sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu di tempat ini.

“Ebou?” seru Robin dan Cesc kaget.

“Robin? Cesc?” ia membalas tak kalah kaget. Oke, ia tidak kaget melihat Robin. Ia kaget karena mendapati Cesc juga ada di sini.

Cesc tersenyum lebar melihatnya, ia memeluk singkat pemuda 27 tahun yang kini berstatus sebagai pemain Galatasaray itu. Bernostalgia lagi dengan kawan lama. “Kau ngapain di sini?”

“Aku bisa bertanya hal yang sama padamu.” balasnya sambil nyengir.

“Aku sedang berkunjung.”

Cengiran Ebou makin lebar. “ _Well, great minds think alike_.”

Keduanya tertawa.

Tawa Ebou mereda ketika memandang Robin. Ia tersenyum pada pemuda Belanda itu. “Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Kapten.”

Robin menunduk, menyembunyikan senyum karena panggilan ‘kapten’ itu. Ia kemudian menarik Ebou ke pelukannya. “Yeah, senang bertemu kau juga.”

Perhatian Ebou selanjutnya teralih kembali ke Cesc. Ia nyengir sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kartu pass yang ia kenakan. Cesc hanya cemberut, masih sebal karena memakai benda itu. Ebou menganggapnya sebagai solideritas sesama orang luar, mungkin. Yeah, keduanya sudah menjadi orang luar.

“Selanjutnya kau mau apa, Cesc? Bertemu dengan _Le Boss_?” tanya Ebou. “Azza bilang dia sudah datang.”

Cesc diam. Ia melirik Robin sekilas. Robin menjawab dengan mengangkat bahu, mengatakan bahwa itu terserah Cesc. Ia akhirnya berujar pelan. “Aku tidak tahu....”

Ebou mengangkat alis. Sementara Robin memandang Cesc dengan maklum.

(***)

Dan pada akhirnya Cesc memutuskan untuk pulang sebelum jam 9, sebelum latihan dimulai. Ia merasa tidak akan sanggup untuk bertemu langsung dengan Wenger, maka langsung meninggalkan Shenley baginya adalah hal yang tepat.

“Kau yakin?” tanya Robin.

Cesc mengangguk cepat. “Yeah, lagi pula latihan kalian sebentar lagi dimulai. Aku hanya menganggu saja....”

Aku sudah bukan bagian dari kalian. Aku hanya orang asing. Aku pemain Barcelona yang tidak tahu malu malah mendatangi _training ground_ Arsenal.

Itu menyakiti Cesc. Pikiran-pikiran itu menyakitinya.

“Oh, ayolah, kau sama sekali tidak menganggu. Ebou saja tetap di sini.” Robin menyemangati. “Paling kau hanya akan menganggu pemandangan sedikit. Jarang-jarang kan ada Blaugrana nyasar ke Shenley.” Yang terakhir itu ia ucapkan dengan nada bercanda.

“Itu tidak lucu,” Cesc menanggapi dengan datar.

Robin mengangkat bahu. “Aku hanya bercanda, kautahu itu.”

“Robin, aku—“ Cesc menggigit ujung bibirnya. Ia memandang Robin dengan pandangan penuh derita. “aku tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengan Arsene....”

Cesc tidak berani membayangkan apa reaksi Wenger jika melihatnya. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana jika bertemu dengan mantan bosnya itu. Semuanya terasa begitu menakutkan—bayangan jika Wenger malah menolak kehadirannya itu terlalu menakutkan untuk ia sangkal.

Robin meletakkanya tangannya di bahu Cesc, meremasnya erat, memberinya kekuatan tambahan. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ketakutan Cesc itu tidak beralasan, Wenger pasti akan selalu menerimanya apapun yang terjadi. Tapi alih-alih mengatakan itu, Robin berujar lembut. “Aku akan mengatakan kalau kau datang berkunjung. Pergilah jika kau memang tidak siap untuk bertemu dengannya.”

Cesc bersyukur Robin tidak memaksa. Robin paham, ia mengerti apa yang kini dirasakan Cesc.

“Terima kasih atas pengertiannya, Robin.” Gumam Cesc.

Robin hanya mengangguk. “Mau kuantar pulang?”

“Ah, tidak usah. Aku mau pergi dengan Jack.” Tolak Cesc. Walau sebenarnya tawaran untuk diantar pulang oleh Robin terdengar begitu menggoda. “Mau jalan-jalan. Entah kemana, dia yang putuskan.”

Robin tersenyum kecil, memaklumi. Jack sedang dalam perawatan cedera, wajar saja masih bisa kelayapan ke sana ke mari.

“Sampai jumpa di rumah, kalau begitu.” Ujar Robin.

Cesc mengangguk, pipinya sedikit memerah. “Ya, sampai jumpa di rumah.”

Mengucapkan begitu seakan mereka pasangan suami-istri. Pipi Cesc makin memanas.

(***)

Cesc berakhir di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya Jack. Memakan sepotong donat sambil tangan sibuk memainkan BlackBerry-nya. Mereka habis berbelanja ke pusat perbelanjaan di London. Setelah itu berjalan tak tentu arah. Dan akhirnya Jack memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya—kangen Archie, katanya. Cesc  hanya mengekor saja.

“Mau sampai kapan kau di rumahku?” tanya Jack, membawakan dua cangkir teh dan meletakkannya di meja. Ia mengambil tempat di sebelah Cesc.

Cesc meraih cangkir itu dan langsung meneguknya. Ia menjawab kemudian. “Sampai Robin selesai latihan, kurasa. Di rumahnya sekarang hanya ada Bouchra dan anak-anak. Aku tidak yakin sanggup menghadapi mereka tanpa Robin.”

“Kenapa? Bouchra menyukaimu, kan? Shaq dan Dina kurasa juga begitu.” Tanya Jack. Ia ikut menyomot donat milik di Cesc yang ada di kotak.

Cesc menjatuhkan beban tubuhnya di sofa. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab. “Aku hanya mengira-ngira, apa dia tahu tentang aku dan Robin? Aku mencoba memikirkan perasaannya—maksudku, aku mencium suaminya! Apa dia oke-oke saja dengan itu?”

Jack terkekeh. “Kau tentunya tidak hanya sekedar mencium suaminya, Cesc.” Tandasnya, menggoda.

Wajah Cesc memanas. “Oh, diamlah!”

“ _Well_ , aku tidak tahu. Tapi kurasa kalaupun dia tahu dia akan tetap membiarkan kalian.”

Dan jawaban Jack itu hanya membuat Cesc semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Pikiran-pikiran mengenai dirinya sebagai perusak rumah tangga orang membuat kepalanya sakit.

“Eh, memangnya kau masih dengan Robin?” Jack bertanya polos.

JLEB.

(***)

Cesc pulang pada saat Robin dan keluarganya selesai makan malam. Ia tersenyum sopan pada Bouchra lalu menyapa Shaqueel dan Dina Layla. Sementara Robin hanya ia berikan anggukan singkat.

"Kau bersenang-senang?" tanya Robin.

Cesc yang hendak berjalan ke kamarnya menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memandang Robin sambil mengangguk. "Yep. Jack jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada kau!"

Robin tertawa mendengarnya. "Ha, dan kau masih saja berada di atap rumahku setelah mengatakan hal itu."

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Cesc.

Robin menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, aku senang kau di sini.”

Cara Robin mengatakannya, cara Robin memandangnya, cara Robin terbatuk kemudian untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya—menjelaskan bagaimana rindunya pemuda itu pada Cesc. Dan Cesc merasa segala pertahanannya runtuh. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah memeluk Robin, berada dalam dekapannya. Merasakan sentuhan yang begitu ia rindukan.

Ia ingin segalanya seperti dulu. Hanya ia dan Robin. Semuanya begitu mudah pada saat itu.

“Robin...” Cesc perlahan bergerak maju mendekati Robin.

Robin tetap pada posisinya. Ia hanya mengamati Cesc saja tanpa berniat melakukan tindakan apapun. Bouchra dan anak-anak sudah ada di kamarnya masing-masing. Jika ia memang ingin melakukan _sesuatu_ dengan Cesc—melakukan _sesuatu_ yang sering mereka lakukan dulu—, maka sekarang adalah saat yang tepat.

Tapi Robin tidak menginginkannya. Tidak sekarang, tidak di sini.

“Robin....” Tangan Cesc kini sudah mencapai kaus Robin.

Robin menyentuh tangan Cesc, menjauhkan tangan itu dari tubuhnya. “Tidak, Cesc.”

Dan Cesc merasa terluka karena penolakan itu. Ia otomatis mundur perlahan, menyentakan tangannya dari pegangan Robin. “Robin, aku—“ Cesc bahkan tidak tahu mau mengatakan apa. Meminta maaf? Karena dengan tololnya berpikir Robin masih memiliki perasaan khusus padanya. Atau karena dengan tololnya ia nyaris melakukan sesuatu yang—lupakan saja.

“Cesc, maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa.”

Cesc menggelengkan kepalanya. Masih dikuasai emosi yang bahkan tak bisa ia salurkan, tak bisa ia keluarkan—hanya bisa ia pendam. Dan itu menyakitkan sekali. “Tidak apa-apa, Robin. Aku yang bodoh karena berpikir semuanya masih sama seperti dulu.”

“Cesc....”

“Kau bersikap baik padaku selama seharian ini, dan kupikir itu berarti sesuatu.”

“Tentu saja itu berarti sesuatu—“

“Aku mengerti jika kau membenciku.”

Robin memandangnya heran. “Waa—apa? Aku tidak membencimu.” Robin meraih bahu Cesc, membuat pemuda itu untuk memandangnya. “Aku peduli padamu, Cesc. Itu masih tidak berubah.”

Itu tidak membuat Cesc merasa lebih baik. Peduli saja tidak cukup, Cesc ingin yang lebih. Cesc ingin sesuatu yang seperti dulu. Pikirannya gundah seharian ini. Tadi ia melihat Jack dan Woj bersama, dan Cesc baru menyadari betapa bahagianya mereka—dan betapa tidak bahagianya dirinya dan Robin. Hubungan mereka yang terombang-ambing selama nyaris lima bulan ini.

Cesc memandang Robin sekali lagi, memandangnya tepat ke matanya. Mata Robin balik memandangnya dengan pandangan teduh. Cesc bisa selamanya hanya memandang mata itu, terjebak di manik cokelat milik Robin.

Ia memalingkan muka. “Aku mau ke kamar.” Ujarnya, menjauh.

Robin tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

(***)

“Kapan kau pulang, Cesc?”

“Pulang ke mana?”

“Ke Barcelona, tentu saja.”

"Entahlah, aku merasa sudah ada di rumah."

(***)

Cesc memutuskan untuk pulang keesokan paginya. Sudah cukup, pikirnya. Ia hanya berniat berkunjung, dan kunjungannya sudah cukup. Ia tak bisa lebih lama lagi berada di London. Semakin lama ia di sini hanya akan membuatnya semakin sulit untuk pergi. Maka dua hari itu cukup.

Ketika ia sedang mengemasi kopernya, mendadak Robin muncul di pintu kamarnya.

“Hey,” sapanya.

“Hey,” Cesc mencoba cuek, memfokuskan diri dengan kegiatannya.

Robin berjalan mendekat. Memandangi Cesc yang sibuk sendiri dengan baju-bajunya. Jarak mereka sedekat ini, dan tinggal tunggu beberapa jam lagi mereka akan kembali dipisahkan oleh jarak ratusan kilo. Robin menunduk. “Maaf,” ia bergumam.

“Untuk apa?” tanya Cesc, masih tidak memandang wajah Robin.

“Karena kita tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu.”

Cesc tersenyum sedih. Dulu. Seperti dulu. Cesc harap ia memiliki mesin waktu yang bisa membawanya ke masa lalu. Untuk mengingatkannya bahwa dulu ia memiliki segalanya, bahwa dulu ia begitu bahagia. Ia kini tetap merasa bahagia, ia masih tetap tersenyum, ia tidak mati—tapi seakan ada kekosongan di hatinya yang tak akan pernah bisa diisi.

“Aku yang minta maaf. Aku yang meninggalkanmu....” Cesc kali ini memandang Robin. Memandang sosok kapten Arsenal yang kini memuncaki daftar _top scorer_ liga Inggris. Robin tidak hancur tanpanya. Cesc memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada pemuda Belanda itu. “Tapi kau bertahan tanpaku.”

Robin melengkungkan sudut bibirnya, tersenyum lemah. “Ya, yang terburuk sudah lewat dan aku masih tetap hidup.” Suaranya begitu pelan ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu. “Tapi aku harus tetap maju untuk melanjutkan hidupku.”

“Ya, itu yang kita butuhkan—bergerak maju.” Cesc mengiyakan.

Karena hidup tidak berjalan mundur. Karena mereka tidak bisa selamanya hidup dalam masa lalu. Dulu adalah masa-masa yang indah, tapi itu hanya dulu. Kejadian yang sudah lewat yang tak mungkin terulang lagi. Semuanya sudah berubah. Cesc dan Robin berubah.

Cesc menghela nafas panjang. Ia memandang Robin ketika kembali berucap. “Aku meninggalkan Arsenal bukan karena uang, bukan karena mengejar trofi, bukan karena aku sudah tidak mencintai klub ini lagi—“ _Bukan karena aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi,_ “--kau tentunya tahu itu, Robin.”

“Ya, aku tahu. Aku tahu, Cesc.” Robin menjawab sambil memasang segaris senyum tipis di wajahnya yang terasa begitu penuh derita. Ada jeda panjang sebelum kemudia Robin melanjutkan. “Kautahu, kau bisa saja memintaku untuk bergabung ke Barcelona musim depan. Dengan begitu kita bisa bersama lagi.”

Mata Cesc membulat. Gagasan bahwa Robin ke Barcelona itu terdengar begitu menggoda. Membayangkan mereka tak perlu lagi dipisahkan oleh jarak, mereka bisa bersama-sama lagi, seperti dulu—itu terasa begitu menggoda. “Ya, itu benar.” Cesc membenarkan sambil tersenyum.

Tapi ia lalu teringat pada Gooners. Pada Arsenal. Pada klub yang sudah ia tinggalkan. Cesc pernah menjadi orang yang paling dicintai oleh Gooners, menjadi tiang punggung Arsenal. Cesc pernah dielu-elukan dan mendapat cinta yang begitu banyak dari suporter. ‘ _We’ve got Cesc Fabregas_ ’ sampai sekarang masih tetap berdengung di telinganya.

Dan Cesc tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa menghancurkan lagi hati Gooners.

“Aku mencintaimu, Robin, tapi aku lebih mencintai Arsenal.” Ia menjawab dengan nada paling mantap. Memandang Robin dalam-dalam untuk menunjukkan ketegasannya. “Arsenal lebih membutuhkanmu daripada aku, karena itu kau harus tetap tinggal di sini.”

Senyum cerah terkembang di wajah Robin. “Aku senang mendengar jawabanmu.”

(***)

“Jadi—selamat tinggal?”

“Sampai jumpa, Robin. Pertemuan kita selanjutnya tidak akan memakan waktu lama.”

(***)

_Some people are meant to fall in love with each other, but not meant to be together.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Mengenai Fabregas dan Ebou di London: “Andrey Arshavin says former teammates Cesc Fabregas and Emmanuel Eboue have both visited AFC's training ground in recent weeks.”  
> [2] Mengenai Robin yang lebih memilih Cesc tinggal ketimbang jadi kapten: “There are mixed feelings too of course, because I would rather not be captain and still have Cesc here. But he’s left...”  
> [3] Mengenai Shenley tidak terbuka untuk umum: “It closed to the public and they don't allow autograph seekers to wait outside.” Tapi tidak tahu ya kalau mantan pemain wajib pake kartu pass juga atau tidak. Itu biar lucu aja sih (?)  
> [4] Mengenai Cesc ingin Robin tetap di Arsenal: “He would fit in anywhere but I’m an Arsenal fan and I want him to stay at Arsenal,”  
> [5] Mengenai Cesc mencintai Robin (?): "You know I love you hehe."  
> [6]Sisanya fiksi ya lol
> 
> Anywaaaay, tahun ini ada event bernama Indonesian Fanfiction Awards yang merambah AO3, event ini semacam ajang untuk menominasikan fanfic terbaik gitu deh. Ikut berpatisipasi yuk guys, follow @_IFA2012 atau buka link ini http://ifa2012.infantrum.info/ untuk info lebih lanjut :3


End file.
